1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique to process page description language (PDL) on a page in parallel using a multi-core central processing unit (CPU), there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-001871. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-001871, a method is discussed in which one page is divided based on print information about a drawing area into a plurality of band areas, the divided page is successively allocated to each drawing device in units of the band in parallel, and then an image forming apparatus draws an image by the band.
Further, in recent years, in a print job, in order to print a plurality of pages generated by an application or the like on one output paper, a print layout setting to dispose the plurality of pages on one page is frequently used. When a plurality of pages is allocated on one page, print data on the one page becomes complicated, and language interpretation and rendering processing may be a load on the apparatus, thus, it consumes much time.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-001871, a method for converting print data into an intermediate code using a multi-core CPU is not discussed. Thus, high-speed intermediate code conversion utilizing the multi-core CPU cannot be executed and time is consumed in converting the intermediate code. Particularly, when complicated print data in which a plurality of pages is allocated on one page is converted into the intermediate code, time is further consumed.